<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灿勉】一茶匙的你 by naruse17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461070">【灿勉】一茶匙的你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruse17/pseuds/naruse17'>naruse17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruse17/pseuds/naruse17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>开个车也太难了……鬼知道我注册这个搞了多久……</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灿勉】一茶匙的你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>开个车也太难了……鬼知道我注册这个搞了多久……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>演唱会刚结束，他们一群人虽然累到不行，但仍是兴致盎然的，毕竟接下来可以休息几天了，边伯贤和金珉锡在讨论着要去哪里玩。<br/>
突然，一丝微弱的甜美气息如同惊雷一般令众人一惊，就连昏昏欲睡的金钟仁也瞬间睁开眼睛。几双眼睛下意识齐刷刷地看向金俊勉才发现，他走在人群最后，流着汗，脸颊悄然爬上两团明显的红晕。<br/>
“俊勉，你没事吧。”金珉锡有些紧张地后退，毕竟这里除了金俊勉是Omega外，全是Alpha，他怕他们的信息素会对金俊勉造成什么影响，更怕他们会控制不住本能……<br/>
“没事。”金俊勉一手扶着墙，“你们先走吧，我去拿东西。”<br/>
“但是，哥一个人我们不放心……”边伯贤担心地说道。<br/>
“我留下来陪着哥吧，你们先回去。”朴灿烈皱着眉头，脸色有点古怪。<br/>
“好。”听到朴灿烈这么说，众人急忙想要离开这个是非之地，只是吴世勋仍然狐疑地看着朴灿烈，仿佛不相信他一般。<br/>
“世勋快走啊，还愣着干嘛？”最终还是被边伯贤给拉走，空荡荡的通道里只剩下他们两个。<br/>
“我扶哥去前面休息室坐一下吧。”朴灿烈伸手想要拉住金俊勉的胳膊，却被他一把打开，“我自己可以走。”<br/>
像是为了证明自己可以，金俊勉咬着嘴唇强迫自己打起精神，步子有些摇晃地慢慢走向前。<br/>
朴灿烈太危险了，即使只是站在他旁边，金俊勉都感觉像有人掐着他的脖子一样。<br/>
而朴灿烈也没有理会金俊勉冷淡的态度，看着他的背影，他的嘴角浮起一抹玩味的笑容。<br/>
好不容易走到休息室，金俊勉靠在门边整个人脚都是软的，朴灿烈好心地说道：“我帮哥找吧。”<br/>
从金俊勉的背包里翻出瓶子里仅剩几颗的抑制剂，朴灿烈拿着瓶子走到他面前，金俊勉伸手就要接，朴灿烈却又把手收了回去。<br/>
“老是服用抑制剂不太好哦，哥不怕伤到身体吗？”朴灿烈挑眉。<br/>
“你管我那么多。”金俊勉的唇舌都燥热起来，语气越发烦躁。<br/>
“平时温温柔柔的一个人，怎么今天这么凶？”朴灿烈玩弄着手上的抑制剂，“请别人帮忙要说敬语啊……我 的 俊 勉 哥。”<br/>
金俊勉喉咙发紧，呼出的热气仿佛都是黏腻的，他艰难地开口：“请…给我……”<br/>
“什么？”朴灿烈弯下身子，凑近金俊勉格外娇嫩细腻的脸颊，红晕如同成熟的桃子一般可爱。<br/>
趁这个瞬间，金俊勉用尽全身力气伸手去夺，可是朴灿烈比他抢先一步举起手臂，巨大的身高差让金俊勉根本够不到抑制剂，反而失去重心倒在朴灿烈的怀里。<br/>
刹那间，朴灿烈一缕锋利的信息素像针一样扎在他的耳后。<br/>
好热……<br/>
金俊勉大口喘息着，手紧紧拽着朴灿烈的衣服，仅剩不多的理智在告诉他快点走开，离这个人越远越好。<br/>
相反，朴灿烈却并没有对他做什么，他退开一步，金俊勉靠在墙上，身体止不住地颤抖。<br/>
“我不明白，明明可以有比抑制剂更好的方法，哥为什么一定要选择自己承受呢？”朴灿烈很温柔地笑起来，眼神却冷得可怕。<br/>
“作为一个队长，偏偏是个Omega……已经够麻烦的了……不想，依赖别人……”金俊勉知道再坚持下去也没用，不如说出来，兴许朴灿烈还会好心放过他。<br/>
“明明平时还跟我们说要互帮互助的，啧。”朴灿烈轻笑一声，“我想到一个比服用抑制剂更好的办法，俊勉哥要不要试试看？”<br/>
“不、不要……”明眼人都能看出朴灿烈此时没安好心，如果不是现在手脚绵软，金俊勉真的很想给他一拳。<br/>
“反对无效哦～”朴灿烈直起身子，拧开抑制剂的盖子，当着金俊勉的脸把最后几颗抑制剂倒在地上，金俊勉瞳孔一缩，想蹲下捡起抑制剂，却被朴灿烈瞬间释放的信息素牢牢钉在墙上。<br/>
属于Alpha的信息素有着绝对性的支配能力，金俊勉想动也完全动不了，只能眼睁睁地看着他把那几颗抑制剂踩成粉末。<br/>
“你到底想做什么？”金俊勉狠狠地盯着朴灿烈，可是已经漾起水色的眼神实在没有什么威胁力。<br/>
“我想帮助哥啊。”朴灿烈走近他，两个人鼻尖与鼻尖的距离越来越近，金俊勉心脏骤然加速，一股燥热在体内乱窜，叫嚣着需要发泄。<br/>
就在这时，门外似乎传来了不同的脚步声，一些凌乱不堪的信息素从门缝中飘了进来，显然，金俊勉的荷尔蒙已经引起了附近过往一些Alpha的注意，他们在试探着，蠢蠢欲动，对这个处于发情期的Omega酝酿着一些肮脏的想法。<br/>
朴灿烈眼神一冷，几乎是瞬间释放出充满攻击性的信息素，铺天盖地，像刀子一般狠狠刺入那些Alpha的体内。<br/>
很快，门外就响起了慌乱的脚步声，朴灿烈的警告起到了明显的作用，周围再次安静下来。<br/>
赶跑了其他Alpha，朴灿烈的心情略略回温，而金俊勉的情况却更糟糕了，他被朴灿烈强大的信息素从头到尾冲刷了一遍，身体极速发生着变化，某个隐秘部位开始分泌出液体，前面更是悄悄站了起来。<br/>
“唔……”金俊勉咬着嘴唇努力不让自己发出呻吟声，可是身体却忍不住想要靠近面前这个强大的Alpha。<br/>
“哥看起来很不好。”朴灿烈语气温柔得跟刚才那个样子判若两人，耳边轻声的呢喃仿佛在说着情侣间最甜蜜的爱语，“需要我帮你吗？”<br/>
朴灿烈的手指已经触上他锁骨处裸露的皮肤，一点点向胸口滑下。<br/>
“好痒，好热……”金俊勉喘得厉害，脖子变成了发情期特有的粉色，双脚一软，只记得他倒在了朴灿烈的怀里，其他事再也记不清楚。</p><p>金俊勉是被痛醒的，他在一间光线昏暗的房间里，趴在一张大床上，金俊勉觉得自己浑身都湿透了，一个结实有力的胸膛贴着他的背，体温高得吓人。<br/>
“醒了？”察觉到金俊勉细微的动作，朴灿烈吻了吻他的耳朵，他的耳廓上还戴着一串耳环，显得金俊勉的侧脸多了几分妩媚。<br/>
“痛……”身体像被硬生生地插入一个坚硬的物什，明明甬道已经自动开始分泌液体，但还是被过人的尺寸撑得难受，金俊勉痛苦地抓着床单，额头上有一层薄薄的细汗。<br/>
“虽然我没怎么扩张，但哥不是在发情期吗？怎么会痛？”像是想要给金俊勉留下最深刻的记忆，朴灿烈进入得很慢，性器一点一点地突破嫩肉的层层阻碍，直至全部都埋没在被撑到极限的小穴里，紧致的吮吸感让朴灿烈忍不住低喘一声。<br/>
“太…太大了……呜……”金俊勉没有哭，但那声音离哭也不远了。<br/>
“听到哥这样说，我很高兴。”朴灿烈咬着他好看的脖子，被肉壁紧紧吸附的性器开始尝试小幅度的抽插，凹凸不平的柱身摩擦着敏感的内壁，快感似电流在体内乱窜。<br/>
好痛苦……又好舒服……<br/>
“嗯……啊啊……”金俊勉说不出话来，只是紧紧闭着双眼，脸上一片潮红。<br/>
朴灿烈眼神暗了暗，用手捏住金俊勉的下巴，狠狠地堵上了他的嘴，“呜……”，舌头用力的卷起他的舌尖，时而激烈索求，时而缠绵情色，肉体相撞的声音和暧昧的水声交织着令人脸红心跳，隐隐约约还可以听到金俊勉类似小动物一般的呜咽声。</p><p>“嗯啊！”<br/>
“哈啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”<br/>
“呜呜……不……太、太快了啊啊啊……”</p><p>“所以，这是哥的第一次对吧？其他人都没有，只有我。”想到这里，朴灿烈笑了出来，毫无保留地释放自己的信息素宣誓主权，两种不同的气息在空气中交织，香甜浓郁，弥漫着情欲的味道。<br/>
“告诉我，有没有人进入过你这里？”朴灿烈忽然扣住金俊勉的手往下拉去，让他的手指抚摸彼此交合的地方。<br/>
指尖触摸到那东西的热度和硬度，还有自己被撑开的穴口，残存的理智让金俊勉紧咬住下唇没有说话。<br/>
见他不说话，朴灿烈狠狠地抽插了几下，突然将性器拔了出来。敏感空虚的小穴得不到满足，只能一张一合的，明明就快要到达那个点了……<br/>
“告诉我，有没有？”<br/>
察觉到Alpha的离开后，金俊勉整个人都颤抖起来，最后的一点理智也已被本能完全淹没，只想着追求最高的快感。<br/>
“没有，没有……你是第一个，呜……”金俊勉难耐地呜咽出声。<br/>
“真好。”朴灿烈猛地将性器再次插入小穴中。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”<br/>
察觉到怀里的躯体有瞬间的僵直，一道白色的液体打湿了金俊勉身下的床单。<br/>
“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”朴灿烈拨开金俊勉的黑色刘海，看到他失去焦距的空洞双眼，他忍不住凑上去吻上他的眼睛。<br/>
“我真的，想标记你好久了……”<br/>
也许是听到了Alpha这句充满占有欲的呢喃，像是有一股电流顺着耳道走遍全身，金俊勉的后穴忍不住收缩，绞得朴灿烈闷哼了一声，掐住已经被手掌掐得发红的纤细腰肢狠狠地深插几下，精液悉数全部射到了金俊勉的体内深处。</p><p>原本干净整洁的大床被弄得一片混乱，衣服被褥全部散落在地上，渗透了汗水和液体的床单被金俊勉抓出了一条条皱褶。<br/>
虽然已经射过一次，但对于Alpha来说完全无法满足，埋在金俊勉体内的性器依然硬挺，朴灿烈大手一捞将金俊勉翻转了过来，这种刺激让金俊勉刚才发泄过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。<br/>
因为是跨坐的姿势，金俊勉整个胸膛全都暴露在眼前，朴灿烈眯着眼凑上去含住他胸前的小点，舌头卷起吸吮，另一边则被大手用力地揉抓，“哈啊……”<br/>
他的腿紧紧缠着朴灿烈的腰，手搂着朴灿烈的脖子，两个人亲密地面对面，是朴灿烈肖想已久的姿势。<br/>
“每次看到哥那么努力压抑自己的样子，就很想破坏掉……”朴灿烈摆动着精壮的腰，肆意地进出那个对他张开的小穴。<br/>
“不要……太……太深了……啊啊啊……”处于这个体位下，小穴将硕大的肉棒吞得更深，金俊勉在一次又一次强有力的顶弄下，整个人唯有紧紧抱住朴灿烈才能跟得上他的节奏。<br/>
快感似电流贯穿全身，金俊勉颤抖得脚趾都要蜷缩起来，性器在激烈的抽插中摩擦着朴灿烈肌理分明的小腹，顶端渗出的黏液把两人的腹部都弄得泥泞不堪。<br/>
“呜呜……不……啊哈……”<br/>
平时禁欲又模范的哥哥在自己身下发出了以往绝对不会发出的呻吟声，朴灿烈唇角一勾，开始变换不同的角度顶撞。<br/>
“嗯啊……”金俊勉突然脸色一变，却在下一秒颤抖的惊呼出声，”啊——“<br/>
怀中的身体仿佛一阵过电一般的剧烈抖动，朴灿烈心神领会，对着那个点再次顶进去，“啊啊啊啊……不要……”金俊勉不住地推拒，因为这接二连三的顶撞挣扎着要退开。<br/>
“呜呜……求求你……不要了，呜……朴灿烈……啊——”不知道自己说的哪句话刺激到了朴灿烈，金俊勉只觉得体内的肉棒瞬间胀大了一圈。<br/>
“呃啊……俊勉哥，好棒。”朴灿烈掐住他的臀瓣，迎着那里又撞了上去。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊……不要撞那里……呜……灿烈……”金俊勉哭了出来，他止不住地摇头，双手不断地推拒，湿透的身体抽搐痉挛。朴灿烈温柔地舔去泛红眼角滑出的泪滴，身下却并不温柔，甚至有些粗暴地研磨着那一点。<br/>
“灿烈……朴灿烈……啊、啊啊啊……”快感向海水一样袭来，一波一波地叠加，双腿夹紧激烈痉挛，脖颈仰起纤细优美的曲线，金俊勉张着口，目光涣散，大脑一片空白。<br/>
朴灿烈感觉到自己被狠狠地绞紧，一手扣着金俊勉的腰，加快动作。另一只手撩开黏在金俊勉脖子上的黑色头发，露出汗湿的瓷白后颈。<br/>
似乎察觉到Alpha的危险行为，金俊勉手指曲了曲，下意识想要逃离，却在Alpha强大的信息素下动弹不得。<br/>
“嗯啊啊啊啊……”浓稠的液体悉数喷射进了体内，与此同时，尖牙刺破了后颈的性腺，属于朴灿烈的信息素一点一点被注入。</p><p>从这一刻起，金俊勉彻底属于了占有他的Alpha，朴灿烈。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>